Hope
by The Shipper of Many Fandoms
Summary: Rumor has it Saburo and Natsumi are dating, but Giroro's not surprised. Strong friendships usually lead to relationships, but in Dororo's case, his fear of abandonment holds him back. We all know of Kururu's weakness, but somewhere in his fear lies a hidden message. Philophobia, you could say. Is a frog not allowed to hope? Contains GiroNatsu, DoroKoyu, and KuruMois. Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all it's been ages! In a way, it has been. So far this has been my second attempt at writing a story for the Keroro Gunsou fandom. I decided to merge GiroNatsu and DoroKoyu (Doroyuki) in one and it somehow became one angsty romance fic. Guhhhh…**

 **Anyways, enjoy! I'll be sure to update the AN at the end of the story.**

 **Warning, this is extremely cliché so you have the option to go back now. Don't worry, no frogs were dissected in the making of this story.**

* * *

Night spread across the Pekoponian skies, leaving starry eyes exposed to blink at its surroundings in the moonlight. There, just outside the Hinata household, a certain red Keronian contemplated his future with a certain Pekoponian, while roasting sweet potatoes over a blazing crisp of flames. His partner, the Warrior Princess he overtly swooned over for so long, was nowhere to be found as this has usually been a part of their nightly routine: roasting sweet potatoes while venting about life.

The red Keronian perked his head up, and snapped out of his daze, at the sound of footsteps. ' _Natsumi_?' he pondered inwardly. Wait, those weren't human footsteps. Those were his own. Still he turned around. Maybe it was Keroro, who was either going to invite him to another pointless invasion meeting or order him to do tasks irrelevant to the invasion itself. But it wasn't Keroro he saw next to is tent. It was none other than the blue Keronian assassin.

"Dororo?" he spoke.

"Hey, Giroro," Dororo greeted back. The blue frog strode forward until he was standing beside the log Giroro sat on. "Why are you alone?"

Dororo knew of Giroro's routines. He and Koyuki always spotted him and Natsumi at that same spot every time Giroro made sweet potatoes. _Koyuki,_ he thought softly. She's the reason why he came. Not only that, word of mouth from the students in their class mentioned Natsumi and Saburo initiated a relationship. Supposedly now would be the right time to share these issues.

"May I sit next to you?"

Giroro looked away and his eyes shuttered. "Go ahead."

Dororo went over the log then sat on it. The first few minutes were filled with awkward silence, besides the crisping sounds of the bonfire of course. The blue frog's gaze darted across the spacious yard, then up the starry sky. "The skies sure are clear tonight, huh?" he began.

 _What a way to start a conversation,_ Giroro mocked inwardly. The red frog simply huffed and took an almost violent bite on his sweet potato. Dororo could tell he was mad, albeit not at him.

"You okay?" Dororo asked rather rhetorically.

Still no answer. _I'll take that as a no._

"You know, I heard about Natsumi and Sa—"

"Don't mention his name to me!" Giroro suddenly roared. Although he didn't back away, Dororo flinched at his sudden outburst. "Giroro…"

Meanwhile, Koyuki and Natsumi had just finished their chemistry assignment. All formulas and simple explanations have been accounted for. The two had dinner, the remaining quarter of curry rice Natsumi made (because majority of it was taken by Kururu), and went out for a walk.

"So, is it true, Natsumi?" Koyuki asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you and Saburo really going out?" she asked almost concerningly.

Natsumi didn't see past this and blushed madly with bewilderment. "W-what?! Saburo and I? Where did you hear such news?"

"I don't know. Yayoi and Satsuki starting the rumors after hearing it from three other kids—" before Koyuki could explain further, a dark aura emerged from within Natsumi.

"I bet the stupid frog and his platoon spread all these rumors to ruin my friendship with Saburo. Then, that means if Saburo finds out, he'll never speak to me again! Ah what should I do!?" she cried while shaking Koyuki frantically.

"I-I don't know, Natsumi," Koyuki mumbled.

"Come on, don't you have any crushes that relate to my dilemma?" Natsumi whined.

Koyuki blushed. "U-um, well… Dororo-"

"AAHHH—wait did you say Dororo?" Natsumi asked suddenly. Koyuki's cheeks burned and waved her hands out frantically. "E-eh did I say 'Dororo'? I-I meant 'dunno'! I really _dunno_ how to solve your problem," Koyuki laughed nervously.

"You like Dororo?" Natsumi asked anyway. She knew Koyuki was weird, but when it comes to liking the little frog, she couldn't help but think there's something cute about the idea.

"Y-yes but I can't like him that way! I-it's just puberty kicking in. Besides, h-he only thinks of me as a friend. He'll probably be scared stiff o-or run away if I told him," she assumed. Her expression saddened. She was the only one in school who never got a single crush. Even Chiruyo earned at least one crush from the math club thanks to her observations. She couldn't understand why. Maybe she's too ugly… or weird. Or both.

"Eh? I heard Dororo's voice," Koyuki blurted out, while trying to change the subject.

"I can hear Giroro's voice too. He's been avoiding me for a week and it's really bothersome," Natsumi said worriedly.

"Maybe you like him too?" Koyuki teased. Wait, she shouldn't have said that last part!

"E-eh no way! T-that would be weird, wouldn't it?" Natsumi stammered. Koyuki frowned. "Just like me and Dororo?"

Natsumi realized what she just said and felt guilt. "N-no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean it's not that weird to like Giroro I mean—ugh what am I saying!?"

"Shh, follow me," Koyuki hissed and went to the edge of the corner outside their house, where on the other side rested Giroro and Dororo talking about their day. "I heard Giroro say your name just now," whispered the ninja.

"Me? Why?" Natsumi asked before leaning her head against the edge of the wall to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Him and Natsumi? How obvious," he chuckled bitterly. "Why did I ever believe Natsumi and I will ever be together? She's a Pekoponian, I'm a Keronian. I'm supposed to make her fear me and my platoon, but all I ever did was fear for her safety and well-being because I…" he paused at that and gritted his teeth, his heart clenching at those three words that will never be confessed. "It's too late for me now. I can't believe I chose to love her over my true ambition to be a _real_ soldier. What a disgrace."

"Giroro," Dororo sighed.

"Giroro," Natsumi repeated from afar. Her hand clutched against her tight chest. Did Giroro just say he loved her? So all this time he was..?

Yes, yes he was. And always will.

"Did you ever think to ask if she and… _that guy_ really are in a relationship?" Dororo asked, not wanting to say Saburo's name – which only provoked the corporal even more. He sensed Natsumi's presence, yet somehow something else was there. It would be rude to act now. He laid low.

"Why bother? That's the thing about Pekoponian girls, they always get what they want. And who Natsumi wants is and never will be me," Giroro spat solemnly.

 _That's not true_ , was what Natsumi wanted to say. Unfortunately it would be a lie if she did. Everything started to make sense, why he always protects her, cares for her, even passing out when she gave him the lightest hugs. He loves her! Unfortunately, the producers made sure she never saw that in the anime and the manga and therefore the fans relied on fanfiction regarding their happy ending.

"What if they aren't going out? What if the humans in her school are just spreading rumors – 'gossip' is the right word! You know how they tend to jump to conclusions," Dororo asked.

Giroro lifted his head slightly to look at blue frog. Then he shook his head and looked away. "Even if those were rumors, there's still a high chance they will be together in the end. I've given up on Natsumi, maybe. If she wants to be with Saburo then so be it. If she's happy, then should I, right? At least it'll give me a chance to really focus on the invasion more often."

"You know I can't let you do that, especially if it means befalling the humans and all that exist on Pekopon," Dororo warned.

"We're invaders. Whether you like it or not, we were sent here to conquer Pekopon."

"Perhaps. But wouldn't you rather give up the invasion for the sake of someone you love?" Dororo asked softly. Giroro's heart skipped a beat at the question.

"W-wouldn't you?!" came a rhetorical stutter.

Natsumi's heart clenched. _Answer the damn question, Giroro!_

Dororo's eyes shuttered, his smile hidden and his blush exposed. "You know I would."

"Who do _you_ love then?"

"Eh!? T-that's not-" Dororo squeaked. How dare he change the subject! Not far behind, Koyuki giggled at the change of tone in his voice. _He really is cute…_

Wait, what?

"Tell me, Dororo, if Koyuki was the reason why you changed, if your greatest desire was to protect her at all costs; to love and protect everything she loves, to always stay by her side; eating with her, training with her, bathing with her or sleeping with her, doesn't that mean you love her?" Giroro questioned. Koyuki's heart thumped so loudly even Natsumi heard it. Of course, only Giroro would know the extent of Koyuki and Dororo's relationship since he's the only one Dororo can rely on to keep a secret with. Keroro, Tamama and Kururu just couldn't keep their mouths shut! Even Mois probably couldn't keep a secret – she'd tell Keroro and the stupid frog will spread the word like a disease.

"I-it's not just Koyuki who changed me- er?"

Giroro glared. "Dororo…"

Dororo paused and stared down on his lap. "Y-yes, I do love her. She was the only one who truly listened to me. She saw me through my worst, yet always believed I was the best. I owe everything to her. She was my first real friend… my first love."

"Dororo…" Koyuki whispered.

Giroro huffed. "While that does sound touching, you do know she's going to fall in love with another Pekoponian, right? And maybe our fans are right – we're probably too old to love them anyway."

"Is a Keronian like me not allowed to hope?" Dororo whispered sadly.

"Of course, you are!" they both heard a cry. Dororo's heart stopped for a moment... or did it beat too fast? The two frogs turned around in one swift motion only to find a shaking, red-faced Koyuki stepping into the conversation.

"K-koyuki-dono!?" stammered a mortified Dororo.

"You're not the only one, Dororo, because I… I…" her voice grew softer the more she spoke, her eyes hidden and her blush exposed. She was too afraid. The frog's concern only grew at the sight of a single hot tear cascading down her cheek. Instead she cried, "I'm sorry!" and disappeared in a puff f smoke.

"Koyuki!" Natsumi cried as she too exposed herself. Giroro gasped. _Crap, she too heard us?!_

"Wait, Koyuki!" Dororo shouted before also disappearing in a puff of smoke, like any other ninja would, leaving Natsumi and Giroro to lock gazes with one another. The wind blew dramatically, albeit not enough to put out the fire. The red Keronian simply turned around and polished his gun, which happened to appear on the base of his hand.

"What're you doing here?" There was a coldness in his voice. Natsumi didn't answer. _As expected of her,_ Giroro thought.

"Giroro, who told you about me and Saburo? Did the stupid frog start spreading rumors about us?!"

"It doesn't matter who and how it started. 'Good' news travels fast, doesn't it?" Giroro never really knew who started it, neither did he care. Then again, isn't he overreacting?

"You're overreacting Giroro. We're not together at all! You know the girls in my school, they love spreading rumors," Natsumi protested.

Giroro's eyes widened slightly, but huffed thereafter.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? Are you sceptical!?"

"Not at all," Giroro answered candidly. "It's just that normally you'd be so swayed over such news, whether it's a rumor or not. And you would stutter in denial when someone tells you, even if you're telling the truth.

"So why, of all people, are you telling _me_ all of this so calmly?" he finished, with hints of desperation in his voice. He knew Natsumi more than anyone, even Saburo. He knew how she reacted to many things, and what she would say whenever they're alone together. He's been jumping to conclusions for so long he's almost gotten used to Natsumi's presence, and no longer assumed that the awkward situations that occurred between them were 'romantic' in any way.

He knew she would never be able to realize that.

Until now.

That's right, why _was_ she? She would be lying if she said she loves him just now. How pathetic would that be? She would assume she was just taking pity on Giroro after indirectly confessing to her and she didn't that. It would jeopardize the strengthening bond they shared for so long. But she never meant to take pity on him. These feelings are real.

"Why do you think, idiot?" she blurted out, a blush scattering across her cheeks. Oh, Natsumi, always in denial just like Giroro. It was no wonder they were meant for each other.

"I don't need your pity, Natsumi. It would be wrong to be with someone who loves you while you don't feel the same," Giroro said dejectedly. "Plus, you're a Pekoponian and I'm a Keronian; we're completely different! I know me liking you obviously revolts you deep down and I know that the aftermath of confessing to someone who doesn't reciprocate your feelings usually leads to a bitter end in their friendship. If you choose to stop sticking around with me, that's fine. But at least give me the chance to protect you with my life, because that's all I have left-"

The sound of a harsh slap filled the air, stunning Giroro for a second. His red cheek was now redder due to the gesture. Before he could react further, Natsumi knelt to his level and pulled him close.

"Shut up, you're wrong," she whispered. "Do you honestly think I'll hate you, after everything you did for me?"

"N-Natsumi…"

"Of course not! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

 _Why didn't you realize it sooner,_ was what Giroro was going to ask. Fortunately for her, he was too kind to do so. He simply allowed her to ramble on.

"All my life I have always been passionate about love, poking my business into other people's affections, and trying desperately to make Saburo love me without even realizing that the one I treasure the most… was right here beside me all along.

"Watching me, protecting me, saving me, teaching me how to defend myself when you couldn't. To experience all that from you and not feel anything in return makes me feel…" she paused before coughing up a few sobs. Giroro's heart clenched painfully at her words. 'Useless' was what she was going to say. The soldier's cap got soaked as he was pulled tightly against her chest. Realizing where his face was buried into, his face flushed a deeper shade of red and his breathing hitched.

"C-can't… breathe! N-Natsumi, oi..!" he choked out.

Natsumi didn't panic at this. She simply loosened their embrace and wiped one out of her countless tears streaming down her cheeks endlessly.

"Sorry, it's just… Thank you, Giroro," she said as she gently rested her forehead against Giroro's, causing the soldier to blush. Sure, he was used to Natsumi thanking him all the time. However, this one was different: it was no longer platonic. She finally acknowledged his feelings! It's about time.

"I'm sorry for the troubles I've caused Natsumi. I know my duty is to invade Pekopon, but there was one thing I refused to admit:

"You're the reason I'd rather protect Pekopon," Giroro finally admitted. And as if he couldn't come up with a better confession. "DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!"

…

A small smile formed on her lips. Unlike what most of our readers, she never expected Giroro to say what she thought was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said. "R-really?"

Giroro looked away. "Y-yeah."

"C-can you prove it?"

Giroro looked back, his face flushed three shades redder. "E-eh!?"

"Go on," she encouraged almost teasingly.

"Fine but first you have to lean forward. There's something else I need to whisper to you."

Natsumi did as she was told, leaning the side of her face towards his so she could listen to his whisper. Instead, all she received was a quick peck on her cheek. The girl quickly backed her face away. "E-EH!"

Giroro huffed triumphantly. _That's the most confident I've ever been to Natsumi-_

"You did it wrong, Giroro," Natsumi intervened his thoughts, causing him to gasp bewilderedly. What sort of love rituals do Pekoponians have that he doesn't know of?! He's resided there for years and—

Oh, a moment of silence, please.

It was at that distracting moment, that Natsumi managed to finally capture Giroro gaped lips in his second kiss (Remember that episode, guys), and her first. Giroro was stunned for a moment but returned it fairly quickly, passionately. Enough said, we can't get too graphic here, people. The two broke the kiss for air, yet stared at each other endearingly. They shared the said glance before staring onto the starry night, hand-in-hand.

"You know, I always thought loving a frog was weird, but if it's with you then I'm perfectly fine with that," Natsumi pointed out, her gaze glued to the stars. Giroro broke his gaze to meet the warrior princess' gaze. He couldn't be happier, and surprisingly more

"Giroro," Natsumi spoke again.

"Hm?"

The pink-haired girl giggled. "Just so you know, you're not _that_ old to me."

And with that, Giroro turned fifty shades darker. See what I did there?

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Koyuki-dono!" Dororo called repeatedly throughout the busy streets. He could sense her faint sadness from a distance, yet somehow he could not find the female ninja. He even searched in their home, but she wasn't found. All he could find in the streets were couples whose mumbles blended pretty well in the crowd. Needless to say, love was everywhere. Did Koyuki run away from the city? He began to worry. Koyuki had a bad habit of stalking others, even him. Only this time, he was too distracted by her to notice her presence. Did that make sense?

Finally, somewhere in the forest, on top of a blooming sakura tree which he was somehow drawn to, he found a familiar figure with a red bow keeping her hair in place sitting on a branch the tree from where he stood. She hugged her knees, but her face wasn't buried. She simply stared at the ground, upset and confused. It was that same sakura tree she went to when she was lost. It was the only place she could hide where she thought no one could find her. Fortunately, Dororo knew her too well.

"Koyuki," Dororo breathed. Koyuki heard his voice and turned to the wind's direction. Both gazes met, then tensed up slightly. Despite how far the branch was from the ground, a good five meters or so, and how dark it was, Dororo noticed the visible tears nearly breaking free from Koyuki's eyes. Oh how she blushed in the moonlight, with a small wave of cherry blossom petals blowing past her face, it rendered him speechless, but the heat on his face said it all. She was beautiful.

"Dororo…" Koyuki blushed at the little frog from below and noticed the situation. She was, not only crying, but blushing in front of him! She remembered her mistake and rose from a sit to a crouch on the branch. "I'm sorry!"

Koyuki was fast, but Dororo was faster. Instantly, he went up the tree and took her hand. The Pekoponian ninja gasped as she had already prepared for a jump, but the sudden presence of Dororo grasping her hand forced her to stumble and fall, taking Dororo with her. The two yelped for a moment before making a soft landing on the grass. They were both lucky the branch wasn't so high up. Koyuki opened her eyes to process the situation they were in; while the grass broke her fall, she broke Dororo's fall. In other words, he was on top of her! And their faces were dangerously close.

The ninja girl expected the Lance Corporal to panic and move away, only his position remained where it was, with his gaze locked on hers and his blush desperately trying to hide in his mask.

"Please don't run anymore. The last thing I want is to feel abandoned _again_ ," Dororo pleaded.

"Dororo…"

"Especially if it's from you! You were the only one who never forgot me. I chose to protect this world with you, thanks to you, because of you! I… fell in love with Pekopon ever since you saved my life. While you showed me the beauty of this world, you also showed me the beauty in yourself. You're the reason I stay, the reason I changed, the reason I stood against my comrades when they tried to invade. You…"

There was a brief pause in his voice, only for him to slowly move off her. He gently pulled her to sit up until his little hands now went from gripping her shoulders to resting on her hands. She didn't see his face since he was looking down, but felt a single tear splash and gently trickle down her hand.

"You're my world."

Her eyes shook, but sparkled at his words. Her face was as red as can be, and her hands shivered on top of his before gripping them slightly. "Dororo."

"Please," he sobbed. "Please don't abandon me. I know I leave you to make your own choices all the time but please, this one time, don't abandon me like _they_ once did."

"Dororo, you know I would never do that," Koyuki muttered softly and gently lifted his chin (do frogs have chins? I doubt that) to make him look at her. "Meeting you has been the best moment of my life. Without you, I never would've discovered the ways of city life sooner, I never would've befriended Natsumi, I never would've been interested or aware of your platoon's existence, and I never would've known what falling in love felt like."

"Koyuki-dono…" Dororo breathed. Then he flinched in shock at that last sentence. "W-what did you say…? That last part…"

Koyuki blinked innocently before blushing slightly. Feeling the heat increase, she hastily looked away. "A-ah… I guess it can't be helped."

Dororo simply blinked with curiosity, which made it more awkward for Koyuki.

"N-ne, Dororo, you have shown your mouth in front of your friends right?" Koyuki asked. Dororo's face fell once the subject was changed. He blushed still.

"Yeah, why?"

Koyuki flashed her signature cat-like smile. "Can you show me? We have known each other for a long time now. Is that okay?" She didn't want to say ' _we're friends, aren't we?'_. It would only upset the blue frog more. Furthermore, friendship is no longer the case for both of them. There were… deeper feelings in there.

"A-ah, yeah, I-I guess. Just don't think any less of me for it" Dororo muttered shyly.

"What're you talking about? It's just your mouth," Koyuki giggled. _So innocent,_ Dororo thought.

"Alright." Dororo closed his eyes and carefully untied his mask, then rested it on his lap. He was reluctant. He wasn't as reluctant to show his mouth to his friends, who unfortunately never got to see it because they were so distracted. This was _Koyuki Azumaya_ he was showing his face to, so it's obvious as to why he's reluctant. Sadly to this day the real creators wouldn't reveal his mouth so this fanfiction writer has no right to describe it. The girl blushed with a smile and her eyes sparkled.

"Ehh… It looks so cute!" she squealed.

"T-thank you." The blue frog blushed and quickly tried to put his mask back on. While he focused on this, he felt a slight peck on his lips. It only lasted for a second, but he felt it all, and it stunned him for what felt like hours (five minutes actually). And to think he thought she changed the subject a moment ago. "K-K-Ko-Koyuki!?"

The ninja giggled innocently, the blush on her cheeks darkening. The frog's hands went frantic as he hastily placed his mask back on. That was the longest he's ever exposed his mouth for since he was a tadpole being fed by his mother. The Lance Corporal was suddenly pulled into a gentle cuddle, and they both remained like that, knelt on the grass, while feeling the breeze of cherry blossom petals brush against their skin.

"You know I'll never abandon you, Dororo. I love you," Koyuki whispered endearingly. Not only did Dororo blushed, his trauma switch turned on… in a good way. Her words struck him so hard it made him tear up. He buried his face in her arms and whimpered her name in that same high-pitched voice he made when he was depressed, only these were happy tears. It was almost as if someone fixed the switch that haunted him for so long.

"I love you more. Thank you, Koyuki-dono…"

Back in the Hinata household, Giroro felt a tingling sensation on his knee – a pink petal brushed against him before following the wind. With Natsumi now sleeping on his lap, he sighed in contentment. "It's the same for you isn't it, Dororo…"

Underneath the sakura tree, Dororo nodded. He turned to look at Koyuki, who was now sound asleep on the grass with fallen pink petals laying still around her. What a perfect scene to be in right now… Reluctantly, he took Koyuki in his arms and made a leap back to their little home near the end of the woods. Maybe it's not so bad to hope.

Except the invasion. We all know how that ends.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm done and I'm taking my leave. Expect another story sooner or later. I know I said I was going to do one story per fandom, but this anime doesn't have enough DoroKoyu fics in there. I don't really mind how much attention this gets. I'm mostly doing this for my own benefit so in case I feel like reading DoroKoyu fanfics, I can read stories like this one (and maybe scream hysterically in the future wondering why my writing style 'sucked' so bad.). I'm not gonna lie, bits and pieces of this story are unbearably cliché. But it was great experimenting the outcomes.**

 **Did I mention this was my first GiroNatsu fic? It definitely is. If inspired enough, I'll make a doujinshi. But unfortunately I can't manage my time well enough to do that at this time.**

 **Maybe one day I'll do KuruMois, FuyuMomo or even KeroTama. Who knows… if so then don't expect it for a long time.**

 **I'm out. Have a great day/night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kururu watched the scene in his lab and grumbled. Well, it was about time Giroro and Natsumi got together, same goes for Dororo and Koyuki. _Oh, drama, drama, drama_ , he thought. _How pathetic._

He overheard Keroro and Tamama spending some quality time together. _Gross,_ he thought. Fuyuki was having a sleepover with Momoka – and this time, it was actually going well; Fuyuki never got lost anymore. Kururu laughed, but somehow it wasn't full of mockery. A single bead of sweat formed next to his spiralled glasses.

"Tch, what's going on with me lately?" he hissed to himself. He was meant to make fun of these couples, to prank them into thinking one of them did it. Yet, why did he feel so _lonely_?

For frog's sake, he's Kururu - he's that egotistical, insensitive, devious, sadistic, seemingly emotionless yellow demon and a self-proclaimed badass! Why would someone like him feel lonely? Since the invasion of the Garuru Platoon, he was so close to admitting how much he had soften up during his days living in Pekopon. Was he finally softening up? Hell no. He won't admit it. His fists clenched just thinking about it. It pissed him off. No one can ever open his heart. No one can break him. No one.

Wait, there is someone!

She's tall, 'dark' - being the _King_ of Terror, yet her soul was pure, innocent, full of kindness. There was something about her that attracted him so bad it made him cower in fear. Sure he has a healthy fear of her, but maybe there were deeper elucidations to that. Maybe it's not just his fear of showing that disgusting attribute known as kindness, maybe it was something deeper.

"Tch, shut up, Narrator," Kururu growled.

What? It's the truth.

"Me… love _her_? Impossible. I don't need her," he ranted lowly, his body shuddering. "I don't need love. I _hate_ love! In fact, I _loathe_ it. Heh, No one loves me anyway, and I don't give a frog about that. I… don't… need-"

Suddenly, every screen on his supercomputer revealed every couple with everyone he ever knew, well almost everyone, having their fair share of alone-time together. Earlier today he read postcards from the platoon's family members talking about their anniversaries or newfound relationships. He wanted to burn them to the ground. Luckily, they weren't necessarily for him. Even his family hated him, so no wonder he didn't receive any mail from them. Seeing all these disgusting scenarios, he finally gave in and shut down the entire system.

"ENOUGH!" he gritted his teeth and clutched the sides of his head. Curse him, curse him for feeling so weak. It was advantageous; his lab was his haven. If he somehow opened up, he would vent it all out alone in his lab so no one would listen. No one would laugh, no one would care. When he felt lonely, he would punish himself through isolation. He would sniff, but not cry. He would tremble, but not hug himself for being so cold-hearted. This time was different. He had been strong for too long. He coughed out a few sobs, which echoed throughout the room. Moments later, he heard the doors burst open. Crap, did he forget to lock the door!?

"Get out!" he shouted, not turning from his seat.

"Um… Kururu?"

 _Mois?_ His heart skipped a beat – wait, when did it ever do that!? All these years he was always in control of his emotions. Why was this time, this night, so different?

"Shouldn't you be claiming Keroro's lips right about now? Ku, ku, ku," he spoke almost normally, but his laugh sounded a bit off to her. He always knew she liked Keroro, even thinking it was a bit incestual of her since she always calls him "Uncle".

"Well, I—"

"Then get out," he said again. This time, out of nowhere, various weapons popped up and aimed closely at her.

Mois looked to the ground, not even caring about what was in front of her. "I… I just want to talk. Everyone I know isn't around for me to talk to."

"Keroro's right around the corner. Go talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to Uncle right now. He's with Tamama now. And I think it would be bothersome if I stepped in. You could say, third-wheeling a relationship?"

"Tch." Kururu mumbled. From behind, Mois saw Kururu's hand pop out from the chair with a phone. "Call Saburo, he might be able to help."

Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, he cursed himself for trying to push her away.

"I don't want to talk to him. We're not even friends."

"Then by all means befriend him and leave _me_ alone."

"But… I like hanging out with you more," Mois persuaded. "Can I please stay?"

Within minutes, all the weapons in the room retracted and the door closed behind her. _Dammit, Kururu, what the frog are you doing!? Get her out of here!_

"You know, I have been planning to give roses to everyone today," she said, trying to change the subject. Kururu could felt a sense of sadness coming from the girl.

"I wanted to give this to Uncle, but—"

Kururu growled. "So, you came here to tell me I'm a second choice? That's low coming from you. Ku, ku, ku, ku…"

"That's not what I…"

"And let me guess, how many roses did _you_ receive for you daily display of kindness? A dozen? None? Either one, I expected that from someone like you." His conscience grew, only to slap him harder and harder from every word.

"None…. But that doesn't matter, right? You could say, it's better to give than receive?" The girl placed the rose on his desk, but dared not to look at him. She simply placed it there and walked further away. Before she could exit the lab, she heard a faint whisper, and a pair of feet tapping on the ground.

"Why…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so kind to me? I don't deserve that! I deserve your fear, your hatred, your mockery – not kindness! Do you know what you're doing to me!?" The Sergeant Major finally revealed himself to her. He was crying. She made him cry – not intentionally of course like that time she wasn't herself – she actually broke him! If the entire platoon found out, he would never hear the end of it. "I hate you for doing this to me! For making me so… so…" he sobbed bitterly.

"Kururu…" Mois whimpered. Knowing her knees grew week, she knelt across from him and stared at her lap. "Uncle… Uncle never really loved me. A while ago, he and Tamama started going out and I… I felt lost so I came to see you."

"Nyo?" Kururu flinched.

"I didn't just give you that rose because you were on my mind. I gave you that rose because even someone like you deserves one. I know you barely received any gifts for all your hard work so I thought I'd pick one for you anyway. You could say, I care about you," the Angol raised her head and shot a sad smile at the yellow demon. Kururu found it hard to believe what he had heard.

"I know no one really loves me and I don't want anyone else to feel what I felt. You were the first that came into my mind and I thought I'd give you that rose… to let you know you're loved by someone at least. That's all." And with that, Mois buried her face in her hands choked a few sobs, a sudden wave of tears splashing on the cold, hard floor. She was a good five feet away from Kururu, who stood just in front of his offline computer.

Kururu sighed speechlessly. He lowered his head to the ground.

"You're wrong, you know," he muttered under his breath. Mois didn't remove her tear-stricken face from her hands, but her sobs softened. "Let me ask you again: Do you know what you're doing to me?"

Mois still refrained from looking at him and shook her head.

"Tch," Kururu spat. "How stupid are you? Always keeping your eyes on _him_. You piss me off! Everyone knows he'll never love you. But that's beside the point; do you know how much you changed me?! I can't stand being around you. Yet… why is it when you're not around I feel so… _unfocused_? For once, I don't get it all! And you know how I am when I don't get something. You of all people would know. Ku, ku, ku…" he said darkly.

Mois said nothing and kept her face buried. Unknown to her, Kururu picked up the rose and heard his little footsteps inching towards her.

"And furthermore, I find it impossible for anyone to _not_ have those sorts of feelings about you," he said as he now stood inches away from her.

"But Uncle doesn't-"

"I'm not talking about him," Kururu interjected sternly. But for once, and he'll never EVER display this to anyone, his expression softened. He knelt on one knee so he was now at her lowered level. "Besides…"

Mois felt the short distance between them, as well as a soft, white petal brushing against her knee, which prompted her to finally look up. There and then she had seen an extremely rare sight: in front of Kururu was the same white rose she gave him not long ago. Did he pick one for her as well? No, it was hers. Her heart fell at the thought of him rejecting her gift. She's had enough rejections for one night. That is, until she heard him speak,

"You deserve this more than I do."

The Angol's reddened cheeks only intensified. He wasn't rejecting her gift, he was returning it. It didn't feel like the same rose she gave when she first walked in the lab; somehow it carried a message in it – Kururu's message. It wasn't just her gift to him, it was now his gift to her. After slowly taking the rose, Kururu stood up and turned his back against her, with his hands behind it.

"You better cherish that from now on. Don't expect me to replace that with a new one. Ku, ku, ku, ku," he said. His laughter was now beginning to range normally again. Her heart thumped wildly and a grin formed on her lips. Kururu really _does_ like her! There were more things to fear about Mois that Kururu would never admit, one of those being the fear of hope – hope that he will finally open his heart… but only to her – and ultimately blasting everyone (even his platoon) into a non-existent void. In other words, it was his fear of falling in love – yes, he is still disgusted or disturbed by that sort of thing. All of a sudden, Mois grabbed Kururu from behind and pulled him to her chest.

"Thank you, Kururu! You could say, a heartfelt confession?" she cried out happily.

Kururu flinched and began to sweat anxiously. Thank goodness his platoon wasn't around to see him look so vulnerable in front of the King of Terror. Even Aki didn't matter anymore, he only liked her for her bodacious appearance. Mois wasn't like Aki, but somewhere lying within Kururu's conscience, she's still perfect to him.

"Tch… you don't need me to tell you something you already know," Kururu hissed embarrassedly.

"Eh, but I want to hear it!" Mois complained innocently. Of course he loves her. She just wants him to say the word 'love', or something along that line. Kururu tensed up slightly.

"Fine." He turned around, while she was still hugging him, and sealed the gap between them with a firm kiss. Mois was taken by surprise and her arms loosened to the point where she was no longer hugging him. It was unusual of Kururu to initiate such a gesture to anyone – especially her. Before she could kiss back, he immediately broke apart. It was clear enough that he was also blushing. They both were.

"I-I thought you were going to say it," Mois stammered in shock.

Kururu turned his head slightly and blushed harder. "I just did. You got a problem with that? Ku, ku, ku—eh," he flinched suddenly as he felt a pair of lips peck his cheek. He reluctantly met Mois' gaze once more. She flashed that same cute smile, that sent him waves of goosebumps all over his body, and held him close again. Mois giggled at his reaction.

"Not at all."

* * *

 **Okay, so I was very tempted to add another oneshot. I was going to post a separate story about this couple, but putting this as a second chapter/oneshot following the first seemed fitting. Overall I wish I wrote it better. I apologize if Kururu sounds a bit OOC but I tried to keep his shady character. I'm still keeping it in the Hurt/Comfort genre, just to keep things consistent. Like GiroNatsu, this is my first attempt at writing KuruMois. I was also inspired by a fellow user of DeviantArt, Sunriseoflove, who mentioned the hints where Kururu actually cared about Mois so it really helped with the making of this chapter without having to worry about Kururu being out of character. Thanks again for the reference!**

 **This is definitely the last chapter for the story. I added a few ships because why not? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story overall and don't forget to leave a review! TSMF, out!**


End file.
